On the run
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena had been around the originals since she turned her emotions back on. After they saved Hope, they made, Elena go on the run with Hope. Elena and Hope were away for 9 months, no trouble when Esther found them. Crossover for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elijah: **Elena, we need you to take Hope and go on the run. You need to hide. Don't tell anyone where you are, not even me. Get Bonnie to hide both you and Hope's locations. The moment Bonnie finish the spell, run. And don't look back. When this is all over, I'll call you. If something goes wrong, call me..._

_**Elena: **Ok. I love you._

_She said with tears in her eyes._

_**Elijah: **I love you too. Always and forever. _

_**Elena: **Always and forever. _

Elena remembers the day she took Hope and ran like it was yesterday. Everything from Hayley being kidnapped to saving Hope from the witches. She would often tell it to Hope, in the shape of a fairy tale at night. The moment Elena pulled off, she went straight to Bonnie and got her to do protection spells and spells to block their location. Her next stop was the store; she stocked up on baby food, food, and clothes for them both, she also got Hope toys. After that she got as much blood bags she could get without going overboard. She went to a small town faraway. These past months since she left, she lived in a isolated house, just her and Hope. She loved and hated this running and hiding. She loved that it made her feel somewhat normal. She loved keeping Hope safe. She hated that, Hope couldn't be with the rest of her family. She hated that there's people out there to get this sweet little baby. Hope didn't do anything wrong.

On week 2, Elena got sick. She was throwing up every morning and she didn't know why. By the third week, she remembered she's a vampire and vampires don't get sick..She wanted to go get a pregnancy test but she didn't want to risk being seen. She was so scared for Hope's life, she didn't want to step near a window, at the start. She decided to wait to see if she would start showing to be sure, before she could think about how She got pregnant when she and Elijah are vampires. She was pretty sure she was somehow pregnant when she noticed all her constant mood swings, and her increase in blood and human food intake. But she was even more sure when her stomach had a little bulge. She often thought back to the night before she ran.

_They had just got back from their night out when, Elijah stopped them at the front door to the compound._

**_Elena:_**_ Why did you stop?_

_Elijah smiles at her. They had been together for a year now. He said as much in his speech right before he got down on one knee. He pulled out a small red box. In it was a ruby ring with a gold band. Elena gasp, bringing her hands to cover her mouth._

**_Elijah:_**_ Elena Gilbert. Will you merry me?_

**_Elena:_**_ Yes!_

_She nodded eagerly, while wiping her tears away._

She remembers telling him the night she left, someone better start planning their wedding the second she gets back after this was all over. She meant it then and now. She gave Hope, a little push on the baby swing. It was now month 9, the baby could be born at any moment. She had no trouble. She didn't have to run off, although she does plan on moving to a different small town just to be on the safe side. She looked over to her right and saw a starling watching her. She remembers the signs of Esther, the originals gave her as clear as day. But it was only one. She shouldn't worry herself, right? She didn't freak out when a second or third bird showed up. But when more started coming, she panicked. She stopped the swing and picked Hope up, pulling the baby bag on her shoulder, she dials, Elijah.

* * *

At the compound...

**Klaus:** Has the earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me?

Elijah looks taken aback, but he's distracted when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it when he sees it's Elena.

**Elena: ** It's me. I have the baby, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now...I've lost her starlings, but I have no idea where to go.

She says frantically.

**Klaus: **Tell her to head west. I'll call Hayley.

**Elena: **Do not tell Hayley! Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died. Text me the plans.

She gets into her car with Hope. Elijah hangs up with a sigh.

**Klaus: **Go. I'll take care of Kol and Finn.

Elijah looks at him sympathetically before he gets ready to leave.

**Klaus:** Elijah. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

**Elijah:** I give you my word.

* * *

It's nearly dark, now, and Elijah is still sitting at his booth as the waitress from earlier slowly walks past him. After a moment, Elena walks into the restaurant, with Hope in her baby carrier. Elijah immediately stands when he sees her, and she smiles at him. When she makes it to the booth, she sets Hope's carrier on the table, and Elijah smiles widely as he gazes at her. He and his fiancee share a kiss, before he focuses all his attention on his niece. Elena sits down while Elijah picks up Hope and holds her. Elena decided to wear all black, since it'll make her look smaller. She's going to tell him that she's somehow pregnant with his baby, but she wants to have a plan to keep Hope safe first. He hadn't even took notice.

**Elijah: **Look at you. So big. So perfect.

He says to Hope and Elena smiles. He's going to be a good father, she can tell.

**Elena: **Mmm.

**Elijah: **I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's...

**Elena: ** ...Quite lovely. It feels so human.

**Elijah:** Yes... some would argue the most human of experiences.

Elijah rocks Hope in his arms happily.

**Elena: **Seems Esther's attacking with her usual fervor, so I've been told by Rebekah.

He sits down.

**Elijah:** Yes, Mother tortured me for days with memories I thought I'd buried long ago.

He licks his lips nervously and pauses for a moment before speaking.

**Elijah:** Then, she made an offer...to make us all mortal again...even you.

Elena looks stunned. She had wanted to be human when she turned but she's long since gotten over it.

**Elijah: **You see, Elena, Mother believes that by placing us in new bodies, we can then reclaim some kind of... purity. We can begin families of our own again. And, I have to confess, Elena...this invitation, however cruel in delivery, had a certain...appeal.

But me and you are starting a family of our own, she thought. Elena looks at him sympathetically, and stretches her arms across the table so she can take Elijah's free hand in her own. He continues to gaze at Hope, not noticing when Elena spots a smear of blood on the sleeve of his shirt and becomes even more worried. He notices her concern and misreads it.

**Elijah:** You needn't worry, Elena. We're safe.

Elena licks her lips and puts on a fake smile before standing on her feet and grabbing Hope's blanket.

**Elena: **Looks like this little one needs her diaper changed!

Elijah stands so he can hand Hope back to her. Elena turns to Hope.

**Elena: **Here, my love.

She heads toward the bathroom across the restaurant. Elena's eyes widen in horror as she notices a smear of blood on the counter while she passes it. There's another bloody smear on the door to the kitchen. The waitress from earlier washes her hands at a nearby sink and has presumably been compelled to ignore the blood, because she doesn't seem bothered by it, nor does she seem to mind that Elena is about to enter the kitchen. Elena gently kicks open the kitchen door and gasps when she enters and sees a dozen bloodied bodies strewn around the room. She turns and shields Hope's face with her blanket to keep her from seeing any of the carnage. Elijah continues to stand near their table with his back to her, oblivious to Elena's discovery.

Elena finally comes out of the bathroom after changing Hope's diaper and returns to the table with Elijah. Hope begins to whine restlessly, alerting Elijah to their return. He stands to help her put Hope back into her carrier.

**Elena:** Well, she is all sorted, and ready for an adventure! Aren't you, my love?

Elijah smiles and watches as Elena settles Hope into her seat.

**Elijah:** It's difficult to believe we were this innocent once.

He sighs deeply.

**Elijah:** We mustn't let the world ever hurt her.

Elena comes up behind Elijah and watches him suspiciously as she rubs his arm.

**Elena:** You're right. We mustn't.

She quickly grabs Elijah by the chin and snaps his neck, allowing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. She sighs and looks overwhelmed, rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

* * *

Mikaelson compound...

Klaus smiles.

**Klaus:** Excuse me.

He steps away from the room to take the call. It's Elijah.

**Klaus:** Where have you been?

He says annoyed.

**Elena:** Klaus, it's me. Something's wrong. Elijah slaughtered a dozen people, whose only sin was their terrible taste in food. I mean, when have you known him to kill when he could otherwise compel? It's the kind of act that will draw Esther's attention.

Klaus sighs in horror.

**Klaus:** Her torture must have affected him more deeply than I'd realized. Where is he now?

**Elena:** I broke his neck to keep her safe, but I have no clue what to do next.

Klaus walks purposefully down the stairs.

**Klaus:** There's a house the family and I dined the Christmas after we fled Mikael. I'll text you the address.

**Elena:** Wait! There's something else. It could be a problem. I wanted to tell Elijah first but I don't have a choice in that matter right now.

Klaus frowns, both at the statement and the worry in her voice.

**Klaus: **Well, on with it.

Elena's eyes started to water.

**Elena: **I don't know how, but somehow I'm pregnant. Elijah proposed the night before I took Hope and had to run. I don't know how this is possible. I couldn't risk asking any witch for help on why..

That stopped Klaus dead in his tracks.

**Klaus: **How far along are you?

**Elena: **9 months. The baby can be born at any second. I could risk Esther or someone who works for her to find us.

Elena lets a few tears fall, still trying to stay strong. Klaus starts walking again.

**Klaus: **Elena, listen to me. Get out of there and drive as fast as you can. If you start to go in to labor, drive faster.

He hangs up. Klaus is just about to leave the compound when he runs into Hayley, who is on her way inside.

**Hayley:** Klaus, have you seen Elijah? There's something I need to tell you both.

**Klaus:** You can tell me on the way.

**Hayley:** What? Where are we going?

She looks confused.

Klaus turns toward her breathlessly, looking happy.

He smiles.

**Klaus:** To see our daughter.

They stare at each other for a moment, stunned, until Hayley finally rushes toward him, ready to leave as soon as possible.

**Rebekah: **I'm coming too.

She says and follows them out.

* * *

AN: So I was reading this one fanfic where Elena had to take Hope and go into hiding and it inspired me to make my own version.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena is hanging a festive wreath on the front door of their safe house. When she returns inside, she finds Elijah leaning against the fireplace, thinking. I can tell him now, she thought.

**Elena: ** Well, isn't this place rather nice!

She says cheerfully. I'll work my way into it, she thought. Elena picks up a bottle of wine and examines it.

**Elena: **Klaus must have compelled a wine-lover to keep it up, because I found a 2005 bordot! Fancy a sip?

**Elijah: **I appreciate the sentiment, Elena, but I do recognize when I'm being handled with kid gloves.

He says annoyed. Elena sighs and puts down the wine.

**Elena: **How are you feeling?

**Elijah:** Patronized.

They both look down at Hope, who is laying in her play pen, cooing.

**Elijah:** I am here to protect you.

**Elena:** I know you mean to, Elijah-

**Elijah:** And yet, you find it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here?

He interrupts.

**Elena:** Well, you weren't yourself! And I needed to get us out of that diner. What happened back there?

**Elijah:** I don't know. Niklaus sent me to protect Hope. My job is to keep her safe.

Obviously tense. Elena sighs.

**Elena: **There's something else, Elijah.

He nods his head for her to continue.

**Elena: **I...ummm...we..I don't know how but.. You know what? I'm going to start from the top.

He nods while they sit facing each other.

**Elena: **We were together the night before I had to take Hope and go on the run. On the second week, I got sick and I was throwing up every morning. I had constant mood swings, I was more hungry for, not only blood but human food too, I had to use the bathroom more often.

He frowned a bit as he pieced it all together and his eyes went to her stomach which was still hiding it's true size beneath the long black jacket. He listened and heard another heartbeat come from her.

**Elijah: **It's been 9 months...

He trailed off, still looking at her stomach, not really caring how at the moment.

**Elena: **Yes. 9 months, Lijah. I'm pregnant.

She smiled and removed her jacket to reveal her very pregnant stomach. He brought a hand up to her stomach.

**Elena: **I don't know how this is even possible. I couldn't risk asking a witch..Or any supernatural for that matter.

He smiled and looked her in the eyes.

**Elijah: **I don't really care how at this moment. I'm just happy.

Elena smiled and let a few tears fall.

* * *

Mikaelson compound...

Davina and Kaleb/Kol are performing a spell involving a small cauldron full of a potion and a large straw poppet. The two chant together as they dip the poppet into the contents of the cauldron.

**Kol:** Protéger sa scandalum subsisto...

**Davina:** ...Se pa toi inquia subsisto l'écoulement...

**Kol:** ...Subsisto venenatis impedit l'écoulement.

They put down the doll and look at each other.

**Davina:** It's finished, but I'm afraid it's not enough to protect Cami's body from Esther's magic.

**Kol:** I might know a way to distract you from your troubled mind?

Davina smiles and laughs. Marcel storms into the room and glares at Kol

**Marcel:** You can take this seriously, or I can lock you in a coffin like your brother Finn, if you prefer.

He says unamused.

**Kol:** No. No, I'd prefer you to bugger off, because this spell needs time to cook in peace.

**Marcel:** Cami doesn't have time. Esther can jump anybody into her body right now. You know she might already have someone for Elena.

**Kol:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she's not going to jump anybody. She's going to jump Rebekah, who just happens to be miles away, now. Esther couldn't even figure out Rebekah was here, what with all the spells to keep Esther away. Esther won't get to Elena either. But, fair dues, Marcel, I think I'd be a bit testy, too, if my old ex was about to jump into my new ex. I think that would be a bit, uh...

**Cami:** ...Awkward?

Joining them.

**Kol:** I was going to say kinky, but...

He shrugs. Marcel, angry, vamp speeds toward Kol and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, but Cami pulls him off of him before things get violent.

**Cami:** I appreciate the chivalry, Marcel, but he'll have an easier time protecting me if he's alive.

Marcel sighs in frustration and turns back to Kol, glaring at him in annoyance

**Marcel:** Keep working.

Marcel and Cami leave Kol and Davina to their work.

**Davina:** What is it with you two?

**Kol:** Eh, it gets a bit old, playing odd-man-out in me own family. You know, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah... might as well add Elena, now, they were always a party of three, now four. No room for me at the table, but there always seemed to be room for Marcel.

He watches as Davina starts cleaning up the herbs and salt from the table.

**Kol:** You know that diamond, the one that I showed you?

**Davina:** Mmhmm.

**Kol:** Well, that was the baby version. The one that we need to do the dagger spell, well, that has to be a lot bigger. A hundred years ago, I had it in my hand, and Marcel ratted me out to Klaus and they took it. He probably bloody well kept it.

**Davina:** Then, let's steal it back. It's a good chance to snoop!

She smiles.

**Kol:** It's like you're in my mind, Davina Claire!

He says pleased. She smiles and laughs cheerfully.

* * *

The bayou...

Starlings fly around the woods while Mikael kneels on the ground in the woods and viciously feeds on a battered and bleeding werewolf. He notices one of the birds as it flies away, and suddenly, Lenore/Esther appears behind him.

**Esther:** You're making a mess of my werewolf sentries, Mikael.

**Mikael:** And you're up to your old tricks.

He stands to his feet and approaches her with a wicked smile.

**Mikael:** Esther. I've missed you, wife. Have you missed me?

**Esther:** As much as you've missed me, I imagine.

She sighs impatiently.

**Mikael:** That would explain why you brought your lover back from the Other Side without so much as a thought of me. I will slaughter every single wolf I see until I am taken to the dog you saw fit to bring back from the dead!

**Esther:** You can stop looking for Ansel. Klaus killed him. Klaus may not be your blood, but he certainly has picked up a few things from you along the way-

**Mikael:** DO NOT MENTION THE BASTARD SON!

He says enraged.

**Esther:** Resolution through violence. You are nothing if not consistent.

She says amused. Mikael glares at her furiously.

**Esther:** Go ahead. Strike me. I imagine you've been waiting a thousand years to do so.

Mikael lunges for her, but she vanishes, revealing that Esther was only in the Bayou in the form of an astral projection. She laughs at Mikael's predictability.

**Esther:** Apparaitre apparebis.

Esther starts chanting. Mikael growls and turns as Esther reappears behind him.

**Esther:** Now that you've gotten that out your system, we have things to discuss about our children and Elena.

* * *

The safe house...

Elijah is sitting on the porch with Hope, who is sitting in a baby seat. Elena comes out and leans on the front door frame.

**Elena: ** It's alright, Elijah. She won't break. Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried.

Elijah picks up Hope and holds her.

**Elijah: **Hi, sweetheart.

He says to Hope. Elena walks over to them, sitting down.

**Elijah: **Fleeing from one of our deranged parents. A Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing..never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?

Elena smiles and touches Hope's hand.

**Elena: **I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently.

Elena rubs her stomach. She lowers her voice as she gently talks to both Hope and Elijah.

**Elena: **We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that your parents think we are. You helped me see that whenever I was feeling down on myself, it's time I return it.

Suddenly, Klaus's black SUV speeds down the driveway, and Klaus doesn't even get the chance to park before Hayley rushes out of the car and sprints toward Elena, Elijah and her daughter. She stops in her tracks as soon as she sees Hope, as though she can't believe her eyes. Elena and Elijah both smile at her as Klaus and Rebekah catches up with them, and Elijah wastes no time handing a smiling Hope to Hayley.

**Hayley: **Hi!

She says to Hope. Hayley hugs Hope tightly and breaths a sigh of relief. Behind her, Klaus, as well as Rebekah, is near tears and too overwhelmed to move. Hayley, turns so Klaus can see his daughter as well. Hope coos happily, and Klaus and Hayley both laugh as they smother her with kisses. Rebekah smiles as she wipes a few tears away, while she walks to Elena and Elijah, no one noticing how swollen Elena's stomach is.

The Mikaelsons discuss the newest revelations they've just learned while they start to build the bonfire, including Elena's pregnant.

**Rebekah: **Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?

Elena looks frighten and places her hand, protectively on her stomach. Elijah hearing her heart rate increase, puts an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

**Elena: **Please, explain.

**Klaus:** Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague. She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity.

**Hayley:** Is any of this true?

**Elena: **Please say it isn't.

Both concerned.

**Elijah: **It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth..our mother.

**Rebekah: **Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull.

**Hayley:** Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?

She says sarcastically.

**Elijah:** The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead.

Elena frowns.

**Hayley: **Like Esther?

**Elena: **You do realize that you Mikaelsons don't stay dead, right? She's probably alive and well.

She says annoyed. Rebekah looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.

**Rebekah: **Mood swings?

She says amused. Elijah nodded for Elena.

**Klaus: **No one's going to hurt Hope or Elena and Elijah's little one, because no one's going to find them.

He pauses for a beat.

**Klaus: **There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas.

Rebekah rubs her hands together excitedly as she returns to where her siblings and in-law to be, are standing.

**Rebekah:** Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!

He sighs.

**Klaus:** No, we're not.

**Rebekah:** Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!

Elijah laughs.

**Elijah:** I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes.

**Hayley:** What are you all talking about?

**Elena: **I wanna know too.

**Rebekah: **Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!

**Klaus: **It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!

**Hayley: **Hope's first bonfire season. I like it!

She smiles.

**Hayley: **We're doing it!

**Elena: **I agree!

Hayley rushes inside for paper. Rebekah, pleased, turns to her brothers and smiles smugly. Elena gasp and looks down. Eyes wide she looks up at everyone.

**Elena: **Umm, guys? My water just broke.

Everyone turns to her with wide eyes.

**Rebekah: **Get her to your room, Elijah. Klaus get me a bowl of water and a face towel. I'll get some towels.

Everyone went and did as she said, 2 minutes later, they were all in Elijah's room: Elijah laying next to Elena, holding her hand, Klaus next to the bed, setting the bowl and towel on the night stand, Rebekah placing the towels next to her as she was sitting with her legs underneath her, as she was giving Elena as much comfort as possible. Hayley came to be emotional support, after she put Hope in a nearby room, she didn't want Hope so close to Elena giving birth. Within hours Liv Mikaelson was born.

**Rebekah: **Liv and Hope's first bonfire season.

They all smile.

* * *

AN: So anyone else think that Elijah was just in love with the idea of Hayley on the originals? Like maybe he saw some things that reminded him of Elena in her. I also don't think he was really in love with her. He never smiled like he does when he smiles at Elena or said 'Always and forever' to Hayley like he has with Elena. I also feel like Elena isn't in love with Damon, I think she thinks she had to choose between him or Stefan, that she didn't have a another choice. I think they had such a hold over her that she forgot what love is. Her and Damon are toxic. He always says stuff like she's being stupid or shakes her while trying to control her and get her to do what he wants. I also don't think their marriage will last even if they don't show them in Legacies. And he'll just go to jail if something doesn't go his way. If you think about it, he treats her likes she's a prize to win. He kept saying 'when is it going to be my turn'.

I came up with a way to update every book I have out. I'll start with this one but I'll go from the first one I put out, and go in that order. I'll write new books if they come to me while working on the others.


End file.
